


Forever could even start today.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [30]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor can't wait till they're home to propose to his boyfriend. He does it right here. Right on the dancefloor. In the middle of Taylor's wedding celebrations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic by the song "Ever Ever After" By Carrie Underwood.

Connor Stevens has always been sure of what he wanted, of _who_ he wanted.

He is not a man of uncertainty and half measures. He wanted something, he did everything in his power to achieve it without wondering _why, how, if._

Connor has always been a conqueror.

The first time he's seen Jude, his heart did this backflips inside his chest the moment his eyes laid for the first time on that a scrawny, pasty-faced kid with an awful bowl cut, sitting in one of the last rows of the classroom.

The moment their eyes met Jude's, _that unforgettable day,_ he just knew he’d get what he wanted and he did.

_Jude had always been his biggest challenge._

See, He wasn’t your average thirteen-year-old kid whose biggest problem was passing math class. Jude had a bargain on his shoulders and tall almost unbreakable walls built around himself as a fortress, keeping everyone out. There were times in which Connor almost gave up on breaking those barriers but then he would recall how _happy_ Jude's smile has made him when he asked him, shy and somehow excited at once, _“Will you be mine?”_

Jude's soft smile flashed through his mind through the darkest of times and reminded him _,_ _he's worthy of anything I'd come across in my entire life. I'd do anything to watch that smile grow wider and brighter._

 

Jude’s eyes are just as joyous as he waits for Taylor to throw the bouquet of flowers.

Connor feels that familiar constricting tug in his chest just looking at Jude and how happy he is right now. There’s this bright, almost blinding glow flashing across his features that never fails to make Connor completely breathless. He will never get tired of it, Connor realizes, as he finds himself reflecting the same exhilarated smile spreading now on Jude’s lips.

Taylor’s teasing the guests,  _jumping out of their skin_ in anticipation of the big moment, for a long moment before she finally throws the bouquet from over her shoulders.

Jude’s eyes meet Connor before the famous _pitch_ is being made. A mischievous wink is being thrown in his direction as to say, _“I got this.”_ And Jude does, indeed, _get it._

The bouquet lands in his hands and the loud whines of desperation coming from the ladies around him actually make Connor laugh. Jude lets out a breath of _something_ between relief and surprise. He turns around to meet Connor's eyes with his own before letting out this capturing, breathless laugh, a pink delicate blush covering his cheeks as he waves the bouquet with a proud smile on his lips.

Connor’s heart speeds up on his beats at the endearing sight before his eyes, a realization hitting him as brutally as a brick being thrown on his face.

Connor walks to his boyfriend who's now burying his nose into the flowers, smelling the sweet scent  through a loud inhale of breath. He takes Jude's hand and drags him to the dancefloor.A soft music starts playing and Jude smiles knowingly, recognizing the familiar song that has been playing during their frequent road trips and Sunday's cooking time together, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

Their eyes meet and Connor... Connor cannot wait till they're home to do this.

 

The truth is.. Connor wants all of this. He wants to call Jude husband and start their life together as newlyweds.. maybe go to a nice place for their honeymoons like mountains (Connor has always wanted to go on a ski trip.) or a tropical location where clothes are not required.. but what he wants, more than anything is _Jude;_ The boy that stole his heart through one, single look into his direction, and never returned it.

If Connor has to be completely honest, he'd say that he doesn’t even want it back, as long as Jude keeps it and cherish it for the rest of their lives.. the rest is just an irrelevant detail.

Connor bought Jude a ring, a few weeks ago. He’s hidden it in a place Jude could never find it. It's the laundry room.. it drives Connor crazy, just a bit, that Jude seems like allergic to doing laundry. He compensates with his amazing cooking skills, and his waffles are just the best in San Diego. Connor doesn't even need to test the competitors. He just knows that they don't stand a chance against Jude's waffles. Connor can’t really complain about that.. but since Jude has waved that bouquet of flowers, it’s like the urge to make it happen as soon as possible drives Connor to insanity.

They are slow dancing under the notes of _Careless Whisper._ Connor’s hands are firmly planted on Jude’s hips as they sway to the soft song playing in the background.

It is insane. Connor's quite aware of that and he'd probably have to face Taylor's thirst for blood if he ever proposes during her wedding and steals the scene from the happy couple, but Jude.. Jude's right here, into his arms, sighing happily against his shoulder and Connor just can't refrain the urge to just kneel down and _beg_ Jude to marry him.

His legs are actually buckling under his weight. The desire to make Jude his for the rest of their lives is almost unbearable.. almost makes Connor body move without his consent.

“Hon?” Jude’s voice snap him back from his moment of internal debate and finds Jude’s adorable face wrinkles in concern. _God, this man_.. Connor thinks as he pulls him impossibly close against his chest, their bodies glued to each other just as the confusion planted across Jude’s face, increasing with every trembling, erratic breath Connor feels the need to exhale.

“I just..”

“What?” Jude interrupts him with sweet, caring tone that melts Connor’s heart in a puddle. His mission gets even more challenging, all of sudden. The self-control Connor has imposes to himself goes out of the window. Jude has noticed that something is off and knowing Jude for almost fourteen years, Connor knows there's just not an escape to this. He might as well spill the beans _or the proposal._

 

“I just.. I was just thinking that you know.. um, the tradition says that who catches the bouquet is most likely going to get married, soon.”

Something flashes across Jude’s eyes, It starts with surprise quickly turning into a strange look between hurt and crashing disappoint. It’s a matter of two seconds and then all of that is gone, replaced by a cold, unaffected mask of indifference.

_Typical of Jude._

Connor looks at him as he gives a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes distant and detached as he tells him. “It’s just a thing people say... it’s not a _rule_ or something..”

Connor has known Jude for the longest time and he's had to hear this kind of pitch in his voice whenever things would get to an uncomfortable turn of events.

Connor knows Jude doesn't mean that. He's about to say something when Jude cuts him off just before having the chance to make things right. “It's not like we're gonna get married just because I caught a stupid bouquet.. you know what? I'm gonna throw it away. it's just.. useless, it's just a tradition.”

Jude trails off with a sigh, a wounded edge in his voice makes Connor's heart sink. Jude's fighting back tears, looking at some undefined point from over his shoulders.

Connor has to make things right. “I'd love to.”  
  
Jude's surprised eyes look up, meeting Connor's sincere and wholehearted smile on his face. “W-what are you saying?”

Connor takes a loud inhale of breath, gathering all the courage he needs to say all the things he wants to say to Jude. There's a lot to say.. they've been through everything in the past years and Connor couldn't help but fall a little bit more in love with Jude with each passing day, enjoying the good times and fighting the bad times, _together._

He feels the need to hold Jude's hand just to make sure, not sure if to himself or to Jude's – probably to the both of them-- that this is real.

He leans close to whisper into his ear softly and lovingly, “I'll make this way more romantic as soon as we get home where's a ring waiting for you, but I just can't wait one more minute without asking you to make me the happiest man on Earth.”  
As predicted Jude's whole body starts shivering into his arms and just to make sure Jude can hold on to him as his rock – _just as he has always done, and hopefully.. he always will, for the rest of his life--_ Connor's free arm wraps tighter around his waist.

  
“Connor... y-you're not doing this, here..” Jude whispers feebly into his ear, a long exhale of breath being thrown out in the process. Jude is probably having some breathing difficulties in this moment. Connor can't absolutely blame him since he's pretty much feeling the same. “Y-You are not doing this here, right now, where I can't scream..”

At Jude's words, Connor can't help the soft laugh escaping his lips. His heart feels lighter than it has ever been despite the rate of his heartbeats, pounding hard and loud against his chest.

“I'll make you scream, as many times as you want.” Connor promises him in the same soft, almost inaudible tone as before. _“If you only say yes.”_

Jude lets out a wet laugh against his neck and only then Connor takes awareness of the tears falling down Jude's cheeks.

His moisten eyes meet Connor's and the smile on his lips... well, it's more than _a yes._

 

 


End file.
